The Adventures Of A Cobbolt
by mirage1125
Summary: Once there lived a Hobbit named Fornio. He is about to embark on a mission he never did before: to leave the comforts of his hometown, the Shire, on a journey with a dwarf, Dinitrime, to defeat the goblins overunning the Kingdom of Gondor.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening  
  
Once there lived a Hobbit called Fornio. A Hobbit was a magical creature; no more than a wizard, nor less than a human. They were solitary creatures, oblivious to the world around them. They lived in their very own place on Middle-Earth, called the Shire. Middle-Earth was very much like the days of old, where grass grows aimlessly into the sky, and where the mountains tickled the clouds above against a sky soaked in blue.  
  
Fornio lived in the Shire for his entire life. He did not care for what was out there; he only lived within the sphere of safety around his people. One day, he met a dwarf by the name of Dinitrime. He hails from the Mines of Moria, a dwarf colony. Where beer and meat are in abundance. Fornio met Dinitrime when he was picking fruits at the Fangorn Forest. He was thinned by hunger, and looked haggard. Dinitrime, with his overpowering figure, frightened Fornio at first. But his intentions were clear. He wanted some fruits to bear him for the rest of his journey. Fornio handed over some fruits to Dinitrime. Both of them sat on the dewy grass carpeting the forest floor. Dinitrime asked:  
  
"Do you seek adventures, young one? I bring tidings from the Kingdom of Gondor. Goblins run abound the city, bringing havoc to the people of Gondor. They have summoned any able-bodied persons to call to their aid."  
  
Fornio was dubious. He did not want to leave the enclave of the Shire, nor did he want to stay there forever. As with any other Hobbit, he led a simple life. But there was something inside him; something that fueled his desire to explore and discover the outside world. He was thinking deeply to himself. His face wrangled and tightened at the thought of danger and trepidation he was about to encounter when he took on the adventure. He thought of the pleasures he would have to let go of; a place where everyone knows your name, where the water flows freely, and where food is abundant. But he would be doing what no Hobbit have done before. Before his intentions became the better of him, he agreed hastily.  
  
Dinitrime said: "I'll meet you outside your house at 8pm in the morning. Don't be late. We move across Eriador, the Western Plains through the day, and we should reach the kingdom of Gondor by nightfall. Prepare for battle, young one." 


	2. The Acquaintance

**Chapter 2: The Acquaintance**

_Note: Some changes were made to the first chapter. The changes are to place this story in line with FanFiction.net, and not a FictionPress publication. And, enjoy the second chapter!_  
  
Fornio was awoken by the incessant clunks beleaguering his wooden door. The door creaked open with a hoarse voice booming into his hobbit-hole.  
  
"Fornio! We must make haste! The Kingdom of Gondor requires our assistance!"  
  
Fornio jumped out of his bed, moving towards his pack he prepared the night before. He headed outside, and sees something he has never seen in his life before. Dinitrime sat above in a humungous carriage, holding on to two horses that resembled donkeys. The carriage was enclosed; grand lights shone out of the windows, nearly making Fornio lose is way.  
  
"Come On! Jump in! we haven't got all day!"  
  
It was grim inside. Pieces of meat were strewn over the carriage floor. The strong tinge of beer stung Fornio's nose. He passed through the Shire with relative haste, stealing a goodbye or two before they made their way to open ground. They moved further and further from the Shire, and before long it was just a speck on the horizon. He moved to a corner of the carriage, and slept unknowingly.  
  
After what seemed like a few hours, the carriage stopped. Dinitrime said:  
  
"young hobbit! We have reached the town of Bree. We shall stay at the Prancing Pony for the night. It is unsafe to be on travel after dark in these times."  
  
Fornio climbed out and walked haphazardly to the entrance. He knocked.  
  
'Who's there?"  
  
A eye-hole heaved open and he saw the face of Dinitrime. He was shocked at first, but then allowed Fornio and Dinitrime in.  
  
"Would you like a place to stay? We have 2 bunks on the third floor, in the second room. Make yourself comfortable. I will fetch your belongings to your room."  
  
Fornio and Dinitrime sat upon the aged wooden table among many while they awaited for their bunks. There were many folk at the Prancing Pony; people from distant lands, from his own hometown, the Shire, and even from the city of Minas Tirith were enjoying themselves in the cosy atmosphere of the inn. He felt lonely.  
  
Suddenly, Samwise Gamgee, the gardener of Fornio's garden, barged into the inn door and ran towards Fornio.  
  
"Hey, you forgot your best friend!" he said in bated breath.  
  
For once Fornio has seen light to the day again.


End file.
